


Dropping In

by Kyarorain



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary has a visitor, who turns out to be none other than Dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropping In

Dropping In

\---

Written for iPod challenge, to "Boku no Best Friend e". Hints of Cavaliershipping.

Nintendo and Game Freak own Pokémon.

\---

A chime rang through the building as somebody pressed the doorbell. Gary heard it and ceased his perusal of the messy pile of papers upon the desk, getting up and quickly striding toward the front door. There was nobody else to get it since Tracey had gone out and it was the other aide's day off today.

Upon reaching the front door, Gary opened it to reveal a young woman with blue hair and matching eyes standing on the doorstep. He immediately recognised her as that strange girl who had used to travel with Ash in the Sinnoh region. Well, she probably wasn't so strange anymore. He hoped so, anyway.

"Hi." Dawn smiled shyly. "You remember me, don't you?"

"Dawn? Of course I do." Gary smiled. "You were pretty hard to forget after all."

Dawn's face flushed and she awkwardly dropped her head. "I suppose you're talking about that poetry thing. I know it was stupid, but I was just young and..."

"It's okay," Gary said, quickly cutting her off. "You should have seen how I was when I started my Pokémon journey. It's hard to believe I was ever like that."

Dawn chuckled. "Yeah. I think Ash said you used to be so arrogant and immature."

"He said that, did he?" Gary made a mental note to have some words with Ash later. "Well, are you going to come in?"

A few minutes later they were sitting in the kitchen and sipping from mugs of steaming coffee.

"So what brings you out here to Pallet Town?" Gary inquired, watching Dawn curiously.

"Well, I came to visit Ash, but I wanted to see you first." Dawn paused, gazing at the hot brown liquid. "I heard about Professor Oak... it's just hard to believe he's gone."

"Yeah." Gary sighed. The funeral had been half a month ago and it still hurt to think that his grandfather was no longer with them. "We're managing to cope, but I haven't really had much time to deal with it though. I've been so busy picking up all his work since I'm the new Pokémon Professor now."

Dawn nodded her head slightly. "Yeah, I imagine you're pretty busy. Don't you have anybody else here to help you?"

"Tracey's a great help and I did hire another assistant, but they can't exactly do all my work for me." Gary drained the last of his coffee, smacking his lips together. "I never imagined I would be picking up my grandfather's job so soon. It really came as a shock. Anyway, why don't you tell me about yourself? How's life been treating you?"

"Life's been pretty good. I just finished travelling through another region and this time I got to the finals of the Grand Festival." Dawn let out a small sigh. "Didn't quite manage to win, but I'm sure I'll be able to make it as a top co-ordinator one day. I just have to keep trying my best."

"I'm sure you'll make it one day," Gary said.

"Thanks." Dawn smiled.

The two continued to talk for a while before Dawn suddenly became aware of how much time had passed. She glanced at her Pokétch reluctantly. "Well, since you're busy, I suppose I shouldn't be keeping you away from work much longer. It was really nice to see you again, Gary."

"It was good to see you as well," Gary said as they walked to the front door. "If you come to Pallet Town again, be sure to drop in."

"Oh, yeah. I will." Dawn stepped through the open door and raised her hand in a wave. "Take care."

"You too." Gary waved back. He stood in the doorway, watching her set off down the path. Dawn definitely was a nice girl and she wasn't so strange anymore. It wouldn't be bad to see her again.

Dawn walked toward Ash's house with a happy smile on her face. She would definitely have to visit Pallet Town more often, even if just to visit Gary.


End file.
